ENGAÑOS Y PLACERES
by rozen dark maiden
Summary: Un engaño que trae el amor verdadero o simplemente un placer normal y muchos enredos personales.
Espero les agrade esta historia es una adaptacion de una historia de fanfiction. espero les guste.

todos lo personajes utilizados son de digimon tamer...

¨ **ENGAÑOS¨**

Estaba sentado haciendo zapping en la televisión y sintiéndome bastante aburrido, aunque era sábado no tenía nada para hacer, en la tele no había ningún programa que llamara mi atención, pues después de la diez de la noche no transmitía nada interesante, no tenía nadie con quien salir pues mi amigo estaba de vacaciones y mi novia tenía un compromiso importante en el trabajo, así que estaba literalmente solo. El chillante ruido del timbre me hizo sobresaltarme, eso me extraño escucharlo, pues no esperaba a nadie y mucho menos a estas horas.

Sin nada mejor que hacer me levante del sillón y camine hasta la puerta con algo de curiosidad, tal vez alguien se había equivocado de departamento y estaba perdido, así que me apresure un poco más, pues abrir la puerta y dar indicaciones era mejor que estar sentado sin hacer nada. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede algo sorprendido, pues al otro lado se encontraba de pie todo una diosa de carne y hueso, una chica alta, tez blanca y cabezo castaño rojizo, ojos color morado y un cuerpo de infarto que me miraba fijamente y con expresión demasiado seria, yo me quede mirando algo shockeado pero cuando por fin me recompuse y recupere el habla, la salude.

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunte cortésmente.

-Es usted ¿Jenrya Wong?- pregunte con una voz demasiado melodiosa, yo me sorprendi al ver que sabia quien era.

-Si soy yo… ¿Te conozco?- ella negó

-No, pero me gustaría hablar con usted algo importante- yo fruncí el ceño

-¿Algo importante? ¿Algo como que?-

-Sobre su novia- dijo muy seria

\- ¿Sobre Alice?- pregunte sorprendido, Acaso esta chica era amiga de Alice.

-¿Puedo pasar? En verdad es algo muy importante- me apuro nerviosa, asentí y haciéndome aun lado la deje entrar, pero estaba confundido, no entendía que podía esa chica hablarme de Alice.

-Toma asiento- dije señalando el sofa, ella asintió y se sento

-Gracias-

-Bien, como veo que usted ya sabe quién soy, me gustaría saber quién es usted y que tiene que hablar conmigo de Alice- Ella se queda viéndome seria.

-Disculpa mi mala educación, mi nombre es Ruki Makino – Dijo tendiendo su mano, yo la acepte- y perdone que haya llegado de esta manera pero necesito hablar con usted urgentemente sobre su novia-

-deja de dar tantos rodeos por favor y digame de una vez de que se trata- Le apure, la chica realmente se estaba portando extraña.

-vera Wong…

-Jenrya- interrumpi – solo Jenrya- Ella asintió

-Jenrya, estoy aquí para decirle… que su novia lo engaña- yo me quede aun mas confundido y perdido.

-¿Perdon?-pregunte, tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Lo que escucho, Alice McCoy lo engaña- yo solte una risa incrédula, ella fruncio el ceño.

-Perdone que me ria, pero no le creo- ahora fue ella quien rio.

-Lo comprendo en su lugar yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero no le estoy mintiendo, le digo la verdad-

-Mire señorita Makino-

-Ruki solo,Ruki- fue su turno para aclarar

-Mire Ruki; usted no puede prentender que yo le crea a una extraña que llega de repente ami departamento diciéndome que alice me engaña, obivamente tengo que concederle prioridad a Alice, pues es mi novia hace muchos años y confio en ella-

-Y lo entiendo , ya le dije que en su lugar yo haría lo mismo, pero también se que usted terminara creyéndome- yo me cruce de brazos y frunci el ceño

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso tiene pruebas?-Ella sonrio

-Claro que las tengo ¿Acaso creía que iba a atreverme a venir hasta aquí, decir algo tan grave sobre su novia y no tener ni una sola prueba? No soy tonta, se que sin pruebas usted jamas me creería, yo tampoco lo haría- de nuevo fruncí el ceño

-Si tiene pruebas, entonces muéstremelas-

-No tan rápido, antes necesito hacer un acuerdo con usted-

-¿Qué acuerdo?-pregunte empezando a exasperar, esta mujer estaba poniendo mis nervios de punta, ella se puso seria.

-Si yo le muestro las pruebas, todas las que tengo y usted comprueba que en verdad tengo razón, entonces va a aceptar unirse a mí y vengarse- yo sacudí la cabeza tratando de abrir más mi mente, ella me confundía las ideas.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué le interesa a usted vengarse, si es alice quien supuestamente me engaña a mi?-pregunte ahora frustado, estaba empezando a molestarme tantos misterios.

-Porque Alice lo esta engañando con mi novio- yo la mire unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Quién es si novio?- ella me miro y no dijo nada por un rato, luego suspiro y lo solto

-Ryo Akiyama- yo frunci el ceño de inmediato, eso lo cambiaba todo.

-Con akiyama- deje tan lento como pude, tratando de no escupir su nombre-¿Asi que es usted novia-

-Veo que ahora si está usted interesado, ¿Ahora si me cree?-

-No lo sé todavía, pero tengo que dejarle claro que su novio para mí fue una piedra en el zapato-

-Pues lo sigue siendo- me aseguro con tanta confianza que en verdad estaba creyéndole cada palabra.

-Deje de dar tantos rodeos y muéstreme de una vez las pruebas, si es cierto que akiyama y alice nos están engañando quiero ver las pruebas ahora mismo-

-Ya sabe la condición que puse a cambio de mostrarle las pruebas, si acepta se las mostrare-yo la mire de nuevo en silencio ¿Unirme a ella para vengarme de akiyama? Si en verdad lo que ella decía era verdad, por supuesto lo aceptaría, no me quedaba la menor duda, haría lo que fuera necesario

-Acepto- dije sin dudarlo más- ahora muéstrame las pruebas- exigi, ella tomo su bolso y saco un grueso sobre amarillo del interior, lo abrió y metió la mano dentro, antes de sacar lo que podía asegurar que eran fotos, empezó a hablar.

-Hace un par de meses empece a sospechar que ryo me estaba engañando, no lepuedo decir porque empece a sospechar de el, porque ni yo puedo explicarlo, pues el no había cambiado absolutamente nada su forma de tratarme, conmigo seguía portándose exactamente igual,ahora es totalmente diferente, pero en ese momento no tenia supuestos motivos para sospechar nada , llamémoslo instinto femenino, pero el tema es que cuando empece a sospechar de e, también empece a notar muchas cosas o desconfiar de todo a mi alrededor, asi que para estar segura y no hacer un juicio errado en su contra basándome solo en mi imaginación contrate un detective privado y desde hace unos meses me ha estado enviando estas fotos como prueba de que tengo razón-

Ella saco montones de fotos, apiladas por fecha, fechas que yo recordaba muy bien, pues alice se había ido de viaje de trabajo en esa misma ocasiones, por lo visto el trabajo era su mejor excusa. Todos se veía a alice y a akiyama besándose, tomándose de las manos, abrazados, riéndose…!riendose de nosotros¡ ¡Maldita arpía¡ Ruki tenia razón, alice me estaba engañando de nuevo con akiyama. Y aunque la primera vez había sido solo un pensamiento y yo había estado plenamente consciente de que en su mente solo habitaba el, en esta ocasión era distinto. Pues ya habían pasado varios años, y ella me había jurado millones de veces que Ryo Akiyama era un asunto del pasado y que estaba olvidado. Pero por lo visto estaba mas presente que nunca.

-¿Ahora me cree?- pregunto la chica, yola mire y asentí

-ahora le creo y también me siento el mas idiota e imbécil del mundo-

-Yo me sentí exactamente igual cuando recibí la primera foto hace dos meses- dijo tan seria como al principio- pero después de haber llorado y maldecido por un rato lo pensé mejor y llegue a la conclusión de que Ryo no merecía que yo me sintiera mal, pues el miserable es el-

-Si descubrió que la engañaba hace dos meses ¿Por qué continua con el? Claramente usted dijo que era su novio-ella asintió

-Ya se lo dije jenrya, me quiero vengar, por eso continuo siendo su ´´novia´´ por eso le pedi al detective que buscara la información suficiente sobre la chica con quien me engañaba, pero cuando descubri que era alice mcCoy y que ella también tenia una relación actual, entonces me parecio convicente venir a contárselo no me parecía justo que yo lo supiera y usted todavía siguiera viviendo una mentira- viviendo una mentira golpe bajo- además que alice y ryo fueron novios hace muchos años en la preparatoria, su relación no es nueva y ese es otro motivo mas para molestarme, pues si volvieron significa que el me ha estado engañando desde siempre aunque sea de pensamiento- yo asentí, la entendia perfectamente

-Lo se de sombra, akiyama es una sombra que yo crei haber espantado para siempre, pero porlo que veo siempre ha estado presente-

-Digame Jenrya…-

-Dejemos los formalismos Ruki- la volvi a cortar- en este momento y si en verdad vamos a ´´unirnos´´ creo que los modales están de mas- ella asintió

-Me parece bien. ¿Queria preguntarle si en este momento alice no esta en una supuesta reunión o cena de trabajo?- yo hice una mueca de disgustos, luego rei con ironia

-Supuestamente si-

-Pues como debes imaginar es mentira- yo la mire serio

-¿Sabes donde están?- ella asintió

-Por supuesto y además imagino que vas a querer que te lleve- yo asentí-pero vas a tener que prometerme que no vas hacer nada, al menos no por ahora, solo miraremos-yo frunci el ceño, la muy mentirosa me había dicho que estaría muy ocupada en una cena de negocios importante,¿y yo aquí aburriéndome como un imbécil, definitivamente iba ser muy difícil verla con otro y no hacer nada, pero si era necesario, entonces lo haría

-Me va a costar muchísimo pero acepto, y lo hago solo por que en verdad me interesa mucho vengarme de esa maldita mentirosa-

-Bien,entonces vamos tengo mi auto abajo- dijo y se levanto, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo también me levante, tome las llaves del departamento y la segui, al parecer hoy seria una noche muy larga.


End file.
